


See You Soon

by TheDyingMoon



Series: The Red String Of Fate [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Love, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ For there,... was the only place they could meet. There was no place closer for them to meet, after all,...
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Red String Of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626289
Kudos: 19





	See You Soon

Alas, it was night time. So, as promised, he went there by himself towards the garden that only he, and she, knew about. He sat down on that worn down bench next to the oldest tree and stared at the lone, radiant moon and the little, twinkling stars high above the beautiful night sky.

The air was just right, the atmosphere, almost perfect,...

... except for one thing.

He was waiting for her there to join him.

She will come, he told himself. It's only a matter of time.

For there,... was the only place they could meet. There was no place closer for them to meet, after all,...

He leaned his cane against the trunk of the tree, bowed his head down low, and took out his worn - out book, which was lovingly read many times over.

The air was just right, the atmosphere, almost perfect,...

... almost.

He will wait for her there to join him.

And she will come. It's only a matter of time.

It's only,...

... a matter of time.

He looked up from the illustrated pages of the old anthology when he heard her soft voice.

_V,_ she called. There she was, standing behind him.

And she's just in time.

He held out his hand, wanting her to take it. She did so, and he was able to lead her there right next to him on the bench.

And so, their time, as little as it was, began.

She listened eagerly to him as he read to her the poems he so adored. He lent her both ears as she told him how wonderful they were.

Poems turned into salutations. Salutations turned into simple words. Simple words turned into sweet gestures.

Sweet words,... turned into soft sighs.

For a while, there was a little space between them. Awkward, weary, and unsure, they tried to reach each other by breaching this little space.

A foot. Three inches. Two.

Little by little, walls were once again broken down as two hands reached for each other. Barriers were finally breached when those shy fingers linked.

Feelings were poured out when he finally wrapped her in his embrace.

Soft. Sweet. Fleeting. Fragile.

The time they spent trying to reach other was too long, and yet, so worth it.

How he longed to see her once more. How she desired to feel his touch.

How they missed and longed for each other.

But,...

... alas.

Not an audible word was uttered between them.

_There never,... was a woman but you who I wanted to care for this much in my whole life._

He thought as he tightened his embrace.

_There never,... was a man but you who I wanted to belong to as much as this in my entire existence._

She thought as she succumbed to it.

_And I want you to take care of me, as well._

He thought as he planted a gentle kiss on top of her head.

_And I want to hear you say you belong to me._

She thought as she closed her eyes.

_I'm afraid. And nervous. I don't want to break,... something so fragile._

He thought as he felt his eyes hurting.

_I'm scared. And nervous. I don't want to,... lose you._

She thought as she squeezed in a bit closer.

_I adore you,... above all else._

He thought as he closed his eyes.

_I love you,... so much._

She thought as she reached for his face.

_However, I know I' am not worthy of you. I'm tainted. I'm full of sin. My past,... is just too dark._

He thought as tears finally came down.

_But, I know I' am not worthy of you. I'm naive. I'm flawed. Imperfect. I,... am nothing compared to anyone._

She thought as she shamefully suppressed her sobs.

_I love you,... so much._

He thought as he kissed her forehead once more.

_I adore you,... above all else._

She thought as she felt his tears on his cheek.

**_You are all I long for,... all I worship,... and adore._ **

Those two hearts uttered in unison.

_Did it reach her? My thoughts?_

_Did he feel it? My emotions?_

They didn't find out the answer. Well, not for now. It's almost morning. The sun,... could already be seen on the horizon.

Flowers blooming slowly. Birds chirping cheerfully.

Yes, morning was coming.

With one last kiss, one last squeeze of the hand, and one last embrace, the two parted.

She stood up. She was so happy she was able to see him, and yet so sad that she wasn't able to confess once more.

He took his cane. He was so glad he was able to be in her presence again, and yet so sad that he wasn't able to give her everything.

For they knew that their time was short, and this was the only place they could meet. There,... was no place closer for them to meet, after all.

So short,...

... and yet,...

... so meaningful.

_Until then,_ he told her.

_Until then,_ she answered.

_I will see you soon,_ he said.

_Will you wait for me again?_ She asked him.

_For as long as I breathe,_ he replied.

She smiled at him, and waved farewell.

**_Farewell for now, my dear beloved V. I will see you again tonight._ **

**_I will see you in my dreams again._ **

**_I love you,..._ **

**_... forever._ **

**_Goodbye for now, my dear, sweet lady. I will meet you again tonight._ **

**_I will wait here for as long as I live._ **

**_For as long as I can._ **

**_I love you,..._ **

**_... forever._ **


End file.
